Hostages
by lozzie15
Summary: Sam,Carly,Freddie and the students of ridgeway are taken hostage by Mr howard and Mrs briggs. Will they escape? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 laughing gas

icarly- hostages

hiya! im writing a fic about the icarly gang and there class (well school) taken hostage by Mr howard and Mrs briggs and i know it sounds crazy lol it just came into my head soo enjoy.... oh and ive made mr howard and miss briggs a little evil...lol soo.. okay then ill get started.

this is where mr howards and miss briggs are in charge of the school.

chapter 1 - Laughing gas.

Mr Franklins POV

I sat at my desk marking Year 10 papers drinking coffie when mr Howard and mrs briggs walked into my office looking awfully pleased with themselves. I sighed. ''yes?'' I said slightly irritated. Mrs Briggs looked at mr howard smirking. ''We will be taking charge of the school from now on principle frankin'' She said looking at me with her beady eyes. I looked at her amused ''and how are you planning on doing that?'' I said continuing to mark papers without looking at them. Mr Howard said two words ''with and ''this'' and i looked up startled to see if he was manhandling a weapon. But he was too fast. I saw a swipe of his arm and a terrible pain in my head. I started to lose conciousness. I tried to stutter something but all what came out of my mouth were a few gasps. Then i drifted of into unconciousness terrified of who my students were up against.

Carly's POV

I sat in sciance doing my work as normal. Then i realised i must of been so embroiled in my work i forgot about the time!! I looked up to see everyone with there heads down. I looked up at the clock. It read 3:35. Hold on. School was over ten minuets ago!! I looked at freddie and sam. But they had there heads down too. Mr Howard was sitting at the desk. Wait! how did he get there? Mr Howard was not there twenty minuets ago!! I leaned across my chair and tapped Freddie on the shoulder. Suprisingly both Freddie and sam looked up. ''School was over fifteen minuets ago so why are we still here?'' I told them leaning back on my chair so they could hear. They dident answer. Freddie looked tired and Sam looked half dead. ''Whats up?!'' I asked them. They looked at eachother. ''Freddie saw mr howard and mrs briggs bundling principle Frankin into the store room'' Sam whisperd. Freddie nodded and looked freaked out. So i decided to speak up on why the heck he had bundled Principle Franlin into the store room and also why he is not letting us go home!! ''err exuse me..mr howard?'' I asked as polite as i could. Hedident answer me started looking in his desk draw for something. By now the whole class were murmering about the time but no'one dared to ask him. Except me. Mr Howard stood up infront of the class. I turned to see Sam shooting glances at Freddie who looked like he was about to throw up. I turned back round to see most of the class had white faces and were staring at the can of something in his hand. He smiled ''Laughing gas. I bought it to take care of you lot'' He read the lable. ''Not to be breathed in or unconciousness occours'' He read grinning. ''well of course i bought a strong one so it should knock you out for a few days... maybe a week'' I was glued to my seat. ''your insane!'' someone screamed trying to make a run for it. Mr Howard blocked the exit and dragged her back to her seat.

Then he took a dramatic step towards us (who were struggling not to scream for help) and sprayed out the full can in out faces. Everyone started to laugh histericly. The classroom was cloudy with the gas causing me to collapse still in histerical laughter trying to breathe. I looked around still laughing. I couldent move. I felt so weak. I looked around trying to keep myself concious. All i could see were kids liieng on the fround either unconcious or close to it. Then i glimpsed Sam and Freddie who had collapsed on the floor. They were laughing histericly. Then Freddie passed out on the floor quicky followed my sam. I lay on the floor still laughing. I couldent stop. Then i felt faint I took a deep breath clamped my hand over my mouth to stop me from breathing any more gas in. But it dident work. I took one last glance at my unconcious classmates and drifted into darkness.

Hi! hope u enjoyed it. please review

Lauren xxxx


	2. Chapter 2 bound and gagged

chapter 2 - Bound and gagged

Mr Howards POV

I watched as mrs briggs (my future wife) (!!!??) picked up the unconcious teenagers and sat them up wuth there legs crossed and arms behind there backs. she spread them out across the room tieing there arms and legs together tightly so they couldent escape. And finaly gagging them with duct tape. I studied the kids. they looked so peacefull. I glanced at the icarly gang. They were miles away from eachother. Freddie the tech geek was in the corner his head bowed down. That Demon they call sam is lieing in the middle next to the shirtless boy. Mrs Briggs was trying to sit her up but sam kept collapsing. In the end (after 2 whole hours) The students were bound and gagged. So were the other students in the other classrooms. Mrs Briggs whent round taking any communication gadgets of them so they could not contact home...(if they escaped) We had so many plans in store for them. As soon as they wake up we will intriduce a little dicipline of our own...

1 week later (the laughing gas knocked them out for a whole week because it was so strong)

Carly's POV

I painfully open my eyes revealing a pitch black room. I try to move. But i am sat on a carpet with my arms tied behind my back and my feet tied together. I am also gagged with ductape. Where am i? I had pins and needles in both my arms and legs which were getting slightly irritating now. I look around for any clues where i am. My throat is burning and i am starving. My chest also has stabbing pains everytime i breathe in. I see more people. My age. Also tied up. Had i been kidnapped with a whole other load of teenagers? I strain my eyes at one paticular person in the middle of the room. She is sat up like me and she has her head down. I cannot see her face but i can see blonde curly hair covering her face. Sam. I try to shout to her but my mouth is sealed tightly with ductape. Then i look confused at the walls of the room. One of them had an food chain poster. Sciance. I was in my sciance room. Then it all came flooding back to me. Mr Howard. THAT GAS! i now know why my throat and chest are burning. I twist my neck to see Freddie also bound and gagged in the corner. His head bowed down. Then i had an idea. With all my strength i shuffled over the carpet to sam. I head butted her in the head and she woke up immidiatly. She was mumbling something along the lines of ''what the?!...where am i?! carly?? wheres freddie!!'' I arch my head signeling to Sam that Freddie is in the corner. Then she started struggling vilontly against the ropes loosening them enough to tear her and my gag of. ''what the hell?'' she croaked suprised at her own voice. I shrugged and untied myself indicating freddie.

As soon as me and sam were untied we ran over to freddie (which i found very hard!! my knees are killing me!!) Sam tore his gag of and i untied him. As soon as he was untied he lolled onto my knee still unconcious. ''freddie!! oi!! wake up!!'' sam whisperd. He opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. ''what the??!!'' he croaked shooting up. Then gasping in pain and collaping back on to the hard carpet. ''how long have we been unconcious?'' he croaked his voice coming back a little bit. ''dunno'' I said calmly but we need to get out of here fast before..... I stopped in mid sentance and gulped. Sam and Freddie turned around to see Mr Howard standing right behind us. He was frowning. ''you kids got out then eh?'' he groweld. Freddie and sam were frozen in place. I started to question him. ''why did you gas us then tie us all up?'' I asked. My voice was shaky and croaky. He smiled at us which made me cringe. 'so...you kids like your new uniform?'' ''uniform?? I looked at myself. My pink tshirt,my purple cardi and my jeans had gone. In there place were a grey dirty tshirt and some dirty dusty shorts. All three....of us....well the whole class were in the same clothes which looked like we had been working in a factory. ''why are you...'' But Freddies croaky voice was cut short. Mrs Briggs had snuck up behind him and clamped a cloth over his mouth which made him collapse unconcious at my feet. Chloroform. I backed away screaming as Mrs Briggs moved towards me and sam. I caught Mr Howard tieing Freddie back up and ductaping his mouth. I looked around for escape but there was no way out. Sam grabbed my hand as we backed up against the wall. Mrs briggs was inches away from us with the cloth of chloroform. Mr Howard was forcing Freddie to sit up (He was still unconcious)

I decided to do the smart thing. I closed my eyes and grabbed sam tightly. Im scared i murmerd to her. She mumbled something to me but then it whent silent. I could feel the cloth on my mouth. No. I was not gonna get drugged again. With all my strenghth i dived on top of Mrs briggs pressing the cloth to her mouth knocking her out. I then moved towards my unconciouss friends tied up. ''you little mutt! get here!'' mr howard roared grabbing the cloth i had dropped. He emptied the contents of the bottle of chroform on to the cloth He grabbed me held me secure and pressed it against my mouth making me breathe it in. I felt faint and stumbled towards an open window. Before i thought about my actions i threw myself out of the window landing with a thud. And it whent black.

1 year later... lol dont ask. lets just say the chloroform was VERY strong

I opened my eyes and felt like i had just died and came back to life. I dident recognise where i was. I was lieing on tarmac. I got up shakily and took a few shaky steps towards my old school. The doors had been borderd up with wood. So i decided to climb the drainpipe leading to a classroom. I hurled myself through the window and landed THUD on something....or someone. I stood up to see a girl my age. With dark straight hair. Something about her.... I shook my head and looked at the girl. Her face was emotionless. She looked at me with her blue eyes. She was wearing the same dirty clothes as me. ''hi'' I said She looked at me like i had commited a crime. ''hi?'' she said like she had never said the word ''hi'' before. ''whats your name?'' I said suspiciously. ''i....dont..know'' she said. ''what?!'' i said shouting a bit loud. ''think!!'' i said. ''Are you sure?'' I said louder. ''yes...im..sure'' She said looking at me. There was a glint in her eye like someone was trying to get out.

Then i saw her arm. It was stick thin. Had she eaten?? well i had been out for....well i dident know how long..yet. Then i glimpsed a piece of string tied to her wrist. It had a purple and a pink bead tied into it. Then BFF beads on it. My arm had a exact replica of hers. Then i rememberd everything.

her name was sam pucket

we were best friends

we did a webshow called......i...i...ICARLY!!

we had another friend......marcus!.....james!!...no!...Freddie!!

I started hyperventalating. How long was i unconcious?! I looked at the girl. ''SAM??!! ITS ME!! CARLY!'' i screamed at her. she took a step back. Her expression changed from startled to shocked. ''carly?!!'' She screamed. Then she dived at me and hugged me to death crying her eyes out. ''me and freddie!! we were forced to work!!....then...i forgot you!!!....i forgot him!!'' I hugged her back. ''you've changed?'' I said. Sam bowed her head. ''yeah...they...dyed my hair....and freddies!!'' i was about to ask her if i would recognise him when i heard footsteps ''oh crap!!'' i whisperd. I grabbed sams hand. Mr Howard walked in. ''Samantha i told you...'' He stopped in mid sentance looking at me. ''my god...mrs shay...I see you have found your friend'' Before i could answer or argue i dived at him causing him to knock his head on the windowsill knocking him out. ''come on!! we need to find freddie!!'' Sam shouted running out of the door. I quickly followed her tripping on an old school text book lieing in the doorway.

Me and sam ran into the hallway. I gasped. Kids i knew were scrubbing floors and lockers. ''we need to find him!!'' Sam shouted grabbing kids and looking at them asking them where freddie was. They just gave me the dumb emotionless look sam gave me earlier. Then i glimpsed a boy scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees. I ran up to him. He turned around and looked at me wounder in his eyes. He did not look like Freddie. He had short brown hair. It was black. Pure black. This was not Freddie. Then i heard Sam squeal ''FREDDIE!!!'' I turned around to see Sam was knelt by a boy who was scrubbing the floor vigerously. That was Freddie. He had not changed. He was exactly the same.....except from the blonde greasy hair. He stopped scrubbing and looked at Sam. ''Freddie!?'' ''oh my god! he's blonde!!!'' shouted sam tugging at his hair. I ran over to them. ''Freddie?!'' i praticly screamed in his and sams face. ''err..yeah..is that my name?'' I looked at him like he'd slapped me across the face. ''Freddie?!! its me sam!...and carly!!'' We shouted in his face. ''remember? icarly?! random dancing?'' I shouted at him. I saw recognition in his eyes. ''sam?...carly?'' He murmerd scraching his hair. Then he gasped like someone has woke him up from a trance pouring a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. ''sam? carly?...my hair....where are we..blonde???!! He was tugging at it like he expected something magical to happen to his hair. Then he stared at us with his big brown chocolatte eyes and broke down crying. I hugged him then sam joined in. Then we shared a tearfull reunion. My ears stinging from the cringy sound of the students scrubbing the floors.

Hiya please review. This story came from the top of my head so no nasty comments lol only kidding ill appreciate it if u lot review my fic.

thanks!!

lauren


	3. Authors note Please read

Authors note

Hiya everyone,

thanks for reviewing, much appreciated.

About the drug what knocked carly out. I realy couldent think of how long she could be knocked out for. soo ive changed it to three weeks. ( i did some research) but it is fiction anyways lol. in that time Mr Howard and Mrs Briggs have completely taken over the school brainwashing Sam,Freddie and the rest of ridgway. oh and to the reviewer who sent me one saying '' Is principle Franklin dead?'' No. He he is not dead. He is still in the store room (concious) trying 2 get out.

can u please send me some suggestions 4 chapter three cos i cant think of anything.

thanks.

lauren xxxx


	4. chapter 3 taken again

Hostages- chapter three

taken....Again

Carly's POV

We finaly broke our tearfull reunion. ''its been so long!!'' shouted Freddie tears still in his eyes. ''no!!'' shouted sam ''three weeks'' ''i lost track of the date last week though'' three weeks? thats why i dident die from starvation or dehydration!! Then i had an idea. I reached into my pocket for my phone. Nothing. It wasent there. Of course! mr Howard must of took it from me when i was unconcious. ''damn!'' I squeaked. The kids around us were still scrubbing the floor. Suprise suprise. ''Come on we need to get out of here'' Said Freddie making for the borderd up door. Me and sam followed him. We would get the police and..... My thoughts were cut of as Mr Howard and Mrs Briggs came down the corridor. ''Ahh carly,Sam and Freddie'' Mr Howard boomed. ''why are you doing all this?'' Freddie asked him with a shakey voice. Mrs Briggs nor Mr Howard answerd. They continued to stare at us with beady eyes. ''let us go!!'' shouted Sam. As Mrs Briggs and Mr Howard closed in on us we backed up against the wall. ''here we go again'' Freddie mutterd giving the dastardly teachers evils. But sam had a different expression on her mucky face. I tried to lipread to her but Mrs Briggs was putting me of with a bottle of chloroform in her hands. She was pouring the contents on to a rag heading towards Freddie who looked like he was going to pass out any moment now. Before i could prey to god. A growel ripped from Sams teeth. she dived on to both of the shocked teachers punching and kicking them repeatedly. Without hesitation Me and Freddie ran over to the borderd up door yanking of bits of wood. ''carly!!'' Freddie shrieked. I dropped the wood i was holding and saw Mrs Briggs with both Sam and Freddies unconcious forms slumped in her arms.'' surrender or they get it'' Mr Howard groweld. To my horror he was right. He was holding a sharp carving knife to there necks.

I took one look at my friends. And dropped the wood. I stepped forward and surrenderd my self to the waiting cloth of chloroform in Mrs Briggs hand. I felt the cloth on my mouth. She was forcing me to breathe it in. I did. And the last thing i asked myself mentaly was: what is it with the chloroform? And I was swollowed up into darkness....

Hey,

theres chapter three.

I thought of it just as i writing that Authors note. lol. Reviews are much appreciated and so are sugggestions 4 future chapters. lol they cant keep away from the chloroform can they?

Lauren xxxx


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

chapter 4 - Memories.

My name was Carly shay. I lived in an apartment with my brother spencer shay. I started up a webshow called...errr...um...isomething with my best friends....sally....no sam...and....Cameron...no..Freddie. I had a great life.I used to chase boys in first grade....no....kindergarden. And they used to chase me in fourth grade. I had no friends untill i met sam and Freddie in kindergarden.....or was it second grade??

**Flashback**

I ran over to the snacks table for my chocolatte biscuits and banana milk. I lined up neatly with the rest of my class. It was my second day in kindergarden and i still hadent made any friends!! Well this boy called Jack said ''hello whats your name?'' and then walked of before i could answer ''Carly'' Then someone pushed past me. I saw a flash of black hair and before i knew it i was faced down on the carpet. I banged my nose in the process and it was hurting terribly. Then i heard a girls voice. ''urm...hi...are you gonna get up?'' I looked up and saw a small girl with blonde curly hair. There was a boy next to her also looking at me with confusion and pity. I got up before i made myself look even weirder then i already looked. I thanked the blonde girl and said hi to the boy. There names were Samantha and Fredward. Iaughed at Fredwards name. So did Sam. Fredward urged us to call him Freddie. I accepted and said ''okay'' but sam declined and said ''ha ha Fredward what a funny name'' that proberly meant she would carry on calling him Fredward for the rest of his life. Fredward.....i mean Freddie ignored her and smiled at me he said ''your my neighbour arn't you?"' I smiled and said ''i dunno am i?'' then Sam ran over and grabbed both of us and dragged us to the playdough table singing ''round and round the garden''

**end of flashback**

That memory still lingerd in my mind. I dident know where i was. I had no memory of how i got here. All i knew was my name and my life so far. It was darkness....just darkness. I tried moving but something was holding me back. Then i rememberd another memory. An event which happend not so long ago. ( a very annoying event)

**flashback** ( spoilers for ''ipsycho'')

I was trapped. Well not just me. Me,Sam and Freddie are trapped. I now know why you dont go to complete strangers birthday party's. I stood there against the glass which trapped all three of us. (aka Nora's recording booth) dont ask who ''Nora'' is. Well ill tell you anyway. Nora is this fan girl who ''invited'' me,Sam and Freddie to her birthday party in Olympia. Well it turned out she was some psycho fan who lured us down to her celler and trapped us in her recording booth thingy. She said she is keeping us for ever and ever. dear god. I look around to see my best friends and also victims of ''psycho Nora'' Sam pucket and Freddie benson. Sam is pushing Freddies face against the glass and Freddie is making weird faces in the glass. Sam is also flicking his head. I pray that someone will find us and arrest Nora for kidnapping. Wait...i can hear something.....I look up to see Sam and Freddie who have stopped doing weird gestures into the glass and are stood there with there mouths wide open. Whats wrong with them? I look walk over to the glass and press my face against the glass and gasp. wait....NEVEL??!!.....

**end of flashback''

I chuckle at the memory and try to move again but...yep. still cant. I sigh and envelope myself into the darkness again why cant my life be normal??

hi,

please review. thanks.

Lauren.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6 Authors note

Hiya im gonna write another chapter Asap thanks for the nice reviews can any of u suggest wt happens next?

tarr

lauren xxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Tearfull reunion

chapter six

carly's POV

I lay slumped on the chair i had been bonded too I couldent be botherd tracking the date and time anymore. To be honest i couldent be botherd with life anymore. Is this what my lifes come too? sitting in a chair staring at four walls forever. I struggled with the bonds. I tugged harder and harder untill they became loose. I managed to slide the ropes of my hands with my thumb. Then with both hands free i got to work freeing my feet and waist. When they were free i stood up stretching. ''Sam?'' I whisperd ''Freddie?'' I crawled around the small crumbling room whispering there names. My legs were so tired. Then i came to a over turned chair with a body attached to it.I crawled closer squinting in the darkness. I got to the body tearing of the ropes and freeing him/her. When i had done he/she slumped to the ground. I crawled up to her/his face and realised with a squeak of alarm it was sam. Her eyes were closed,her lips and face were grey and dusty. I shook her but she dident respond. No. she couldent be. i wouldent let her be! I pressed my face against her neck. A it was slow and so weak. She was dieing. I pressed my lips against hers and blew life into her every so often checking her pulse. I repeated the process untill her eyes opened. She shot up retching up dust and something i couldent identify. Her eyes were bloodshot and she glared at me. Then realisation hit her, ''Carly?'' she croaked and stood up shakily hugging me. We shared a tearfull reunion untill she pulled away. Her face looked better but anxious. ''Wheres Freddie?'' she said eyeing the dark room.

I looked at her. ''I dont know'' I said looking around. ''Well lets look'' She shouted sounding like herself again. We searched high and low. No sighn of him. Then i heard a terrible noise crossed between a cry and a scream coming from sam near the door. The words made me freeze with fear. ''HE'S DEAD!


	8. Chapter 8  Pucket and Benson

chapter 8 - Pucket and Benson

Sams POV

''He's dead!'' I half screamed half sobbed. I looked at Freddie. He was slumped on the floor,His arms still tightly tied behind his back. He was coverd in dust. His eye lids were closed and layerd with about four layers of dust. His lips were grey and dusty and his face was pure grey. He was dead. ''He's dead!'' I repeatedly screamed to carly who came running. She knelt down and felt his pulse untieing his arms. And then she looked at me. ''He's not dead sam.....but close..'' I whimperd and knelt down beside her. ''How long?'' I sobbed taking Freddies limp arm and cradling it. Carly looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears. ''about five minutes'' She stutterd cradling Freddies head in her lap. Then i jumped up suprising her. ''We need to save him!'' I said very determined. She too jumped up smiling bravely. ''Yeah!'' She mutterd wiping her eyes with her dusty cardigan. Then before i could pull her back in protest she knelt forward to Freddies face and took a deep breath. I watched. My heart thumping. She then pressed her lips against his dusty lips and blew life into him. I stood there frozen watching them. Carly repeated Artificial respiration untill she tore her lips from his breathing heavily clutching her chest. ''I cant.... His lips are too dusty!'' She then collapsed holding a dusty table for support. ''Sam...you..need..to...'' I stood up smiling bravley at her. ''i know...ill do it'' I leant against Freddies face his smell nearly made me gag. It was the smell of death. I ignored the smell and concentrated bringing the nub back to life...i mean Freddie back to life... I pressed my lips against his. Carly was right. His lips were dusty...very dusty. Then i blew life into him over and over again untill i felt sick. I sat up tearing my lips away from him.

My eyes began to fill up with tears. He was gone. ''oh Freddie!'' I screamed my heart out to him (or his corpse) ''oh Freddie! im so sorry! your not a nub! your my best friend! and...and...and I I I.... ''You love me?'',A different voice came. I was hallucinating now. I could hear his voice. I wiped my eyes. ''If your Freddies ghost! i swear....ill...'' ''erm sam...'' Carly started. But i ignored her. Then i looked up. Freddies face was right infront of me. He looked half dead....he was coughing...his eyes were half open.. but he was alive!'' He was hugging carly and she was crying. Then carly stopped hugging him and smiled at him and me. ''ill....go and look for a way out'' she said tip toeing away. I looked at Freddie. He was smiling at me. ''Freddie.....'' I began. But before i could say anything He pulled me into a big bear hug snuggling his face into my shoulder. ''Hi pucket'' He murmerd. ''Hi Benson'' I sobbed. He was crying now when i looked at him. ''You cried over me'' He said smiling at me. ''yeah i did'' I said staring into his eyes, ''But.....dont ever scare me like that again'' I whimperd hugging him tight. He smiled at me. ''Never again pucket...i i mean sam'' I laughed softly you can call me sam benson....i mean freddie. Then we smiled at eachover and i helped him up. ''come on we need to get out of here'' He said and walked over to the door where Carly was stood there frowning. Then she turned to me and Freddie smiling. ''Sam could you?..'' I interuppted her smiling stepping towards the door. ''my pleasure'' I said kicking the door down with one single kick. Freddie and Carly were smiling as i walked through the space where the door was. ''yep'' Freddie said taking mine and Carlys hand. ''Same old Pucket''

Hiya everone sorry i havent written 4 a while. Gcse's. Hope u liked my seddie moments please review....

lauren xx xx xx

ps i might add romance to this story


End file.
